A Hairs-Breadth Away
by soul-of-soma
Summary: Soul and Maka see each other everywhere, but never talk, maybe someday they will successfully cross-paths. SoxMa
1. Train

**_A/N: This is the first ever Fan Fiction I have written, so, yeah..._**

**_Also I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters_**

* * *

_Maka's POV _

The rain was coming down in sheets today. Standing at the train station under a cheap umbrella was definitely not one of Maka's top ten things to do. Glancing down at her watch she realised she still had five minutes to wait for her train to arrive. She danced awkwardly, bobbing on her toes in a desperate attempt to keep warm, 'Will I ever get dry?' she thought as the rain picked up yet again. Staring down the track for what seemed like the thousandth time she noticed the light of the train. As it pulled in she stood up to the platform, taking down her umbrella, she sat in a window chair. The train slowly pulled out of the station, as she was the only one to get on.

As it passed the road next to the station, Maka noticed a bright orange bike; the rider looked incredibly pissed, she couldn't tell if it was because of the rain or if he had missed the train. His stark white hair was soaked through and plastered to his face. He looked panicked when he had noticed the train and Maka decided that he had missed it. As she passed the biker he looked straight at her, she noticed for the first time his bright red eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back-he had incredibly sharp teeth-, but then a voice was heard behind her and she had to move her gaze away from the oddly attractive male.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Do you have a ticket?"

"Hm. What? Sorry", Maka blushed as she pulled out her purse and the Conductor smiled, "Return to Death City please"

He smiled again and took her money, ripping the ticket from the printer that he carried.

"Thanks", Maka returned the smile then settled down in her seat as he walked away. 'Today is going to be a long day' she thought, straightening out her Deathbucks uniform and placing the ticket in a pocket. Her next thought was of the man with the red eyes.

_Soul's POV_

It **was** a nice day when Soul had left his apartment to head to Death City. He had decided to take the bike, but he was barely ten minutes out the door when it had started to pour. Quickly he glanced at the clock on the dash. 'If I hurry I might just make it for the train' Soul thought to himself. He pushed the accelerator and the bike sped away. He was almost at the station when the rain picked up and he heard the familiar ringing of the sirens, letting him know the train was passing, "Shit" he whispered. Soul once again pushed the throttle and once again the bike gained speed. He was too late, the barriers were down and the train was gently pulling away from the station. "Fuck" he said aloud. He stared at the train in despair, watching the faces roll by, but one in particular caught his attention.

She had ash blonde hair and clear green eyes that looked so innocent. Soul noticed she was wearing a Deathbucks uniform; he just might pay a visit-if he has time during his lunch break. He realised he was staring at her too late, but to his surprise she smiled at him. Soul didn't want to be rude so he smiled back showing her his toothy grin, hoping that it wouldn't scare her, as it did many of his students in the school where he worked.

She seemed to get distracted by something so Soul didn't see her reaction to his teeth. By now the train had slid away and the barriers were rising, 'Well, at least I have something to think about on the drive to the city' Soul thought. He kicked the throttle and the bike zoomed off. Oh, he was definitely going to go to Deathbucks for lunch.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to get it up regularly, if you want, please review, it would be greatly appreciated, thanks. Sorry if it doesn't flow well.**_


	2. Coffee

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. Here is chapter 2. I know it is up quite quickly, but I had a good idea for it, so here it is :)**_

_**Just in case: I don't own Soul Eater or its characters**_

* * *

_Soul's POV_

Soul gently tapped on his desk, being careful not to be too loud. He didn't want to disturb the students during their exam. He looked up at the clock above his head, "You have three minutes" he stated, laughing inwardly at the panicked expressions on some of their faces and at the sudden increase in page turning.

"Time's up" he called out to the lecture room of students, "If you would please pass your papers to the front row and I will come and collect them, no talking". Soul walked up to the benches and collected the exam sheets. He glanced down at some of the answers while doing so, 'In what world did Beethoven compose '_canon in three parts in G major (__Bei__ der __Hitz imSommeressich__)_'' he sniggered to himself.

Turning to look at the clock on the wall again, Soul called out that they students could leave. As they filed out of the stuffy room, he sighed, turned on his heel and went back to his desk. While he was shuffling through the papers, he caught the glimpse of a black T-shirt in front of him. 'Ugh, not again', he thought as he pretended not to notice. "Um, excuse me, Professor Evans?" Soul glanced up to see one of his students, Agnes, looking at him with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, Agnes, how can I help you?" he smiled, 'I really don't need this right now' he thought as he glanced up to the clock for the third time.

She giggled slightly and then spoke up again "I was wondering if, um, you could, um, help me with my violin playing? Maybe now? Over lunch?"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to run, I have…" Soul desperately tried to think of an excuse "…important things to do."

"Oh, okay, never mind then" Agnes's head dropped a little as she slowly turned around and walked out of the classroom.

Soul waited until she had left the room, once she had gone he quickly gathered the papers in his bag, grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the room. He was determined to get to Deathbucks.

The rain had not eased off during the day, so Soul had yet another miserable motorcycle ride. He arrived at the café as quickly as he could and rushed inside after parking as close to the entrance as he could get. The place was packed and there were several waitresses bustling around with trays, dirty cutlery and plates, and even more taking orders from the customers. Soul weaved through the overly packed café and to the only empty table, which was in a small corner, keeping an eye out for the woman with the emerald green eyes.

His eyes scanned through the crowd, soon enough they settled on her. She was looking at him as well, and she jumped a little and a light blush formed when she realised he saw her. Soul smiled at her, trying to make it as soft as he could with his teeth. She smiled back, and started to walk towards him, taking out her note-pad and pen. He suddenly got very, very nervous and completely forgot his order. However, he didn't need to worry. Suddenly another waitress was in front of him.

"May I take your order Sir?" A woman, around the same age as the woman with the green eyes was asking him, she had ash blonde hair, much the same as _her_, however, her hair was longer and put up in a pony-tail, and her eyes were blue.

"Um, yeah, sure…I'll have a coffee and a sandwich please."

The waitress looked down at him, "So, I'm guessing air is the flavour of your choice?"

Soul realised he hadn't said what filling, "Tuna, please."

The waitress gave him a final 'look' that could only be described her shooting him with her eyes. He craned his neck to see if the woman with the green eyes was there. Soul couldn't see her; he quickly swept his gaze over the café, no luck. He mentally kicked himself, and then relaxed in his seat, taking out some test papers to mark while waiting for his food. Needless to say, he was disappointed he couldn't talk to her.

_Maka's POV_

Deathbucks had been having a continuous stream of people; Maka thought the rain had been bringing in more than usual. The normal customers had still came in for their usual's, but the clusters of students, business men and women, elderly and families had them looking rather irritated and most of them left earlier than they usually do. She had been running from table to table ever since she arrived and hadn't had any time to herself. The closer to one o'clock it got the more and more people started to pile in.

Maka had been watching the clock intently, her shift was over at a quarter past, and then she had to rush to the DWMA to attend her Literacy lecture. She had been run off her feet collecting orders, and clearing up, however, she had noticed one table in the corner, no one had sat on it, she had assumed it was because it was too tucked away in the café.

The rain had never ceased during the day, she was almost certain it would thunder, and she was hoping to be in the college before that happened. Another customer had entered, taking a seat near the window and calling her over. The customer who entered was Marie, one of the frequent visitors to the café.

"Marie!" Maka beamed as she approached her table.

"Maka," she answered with a smile, "I'll just have the usual please"

Maka wracked her brain to remember what it was Marie usually ordered, "So, that's a Jasmine green tea with a caramel square?"

Marie nodded and smiled again "You are busy today; you must be looking forward to finishing"

"Definitely, but I'm going to have to rush to get ready, my lecture is at twenty past, so I will only have five minutes to get out of my uniform and get over to the college"

"I'm glad I'm not you, Maka, but I'm also in a bit of a rush, so…" she trailed off. Maka knew she just wanted her tea, so she nodded and turned to tell the barista. While at the counter she heard the door to the café open, yet again. This time she was startled at who had arrived. It was the man who was on the motorcycle earlier that day. His hair was yet again soaked, and she assumed it was from the bike ride. She followed his form through the room, as he snaked around the customers and to the table in the corner. Maka's gaze was kept locked on him, she noticed him searching around the café for something…or someone. It stopped abruptly and she realised he was looking at her too. She had jumped a little and felt her cheeks heat up the tiniest bit. He had smiled at her softly, she noticed once again the sharp teeth he had, but she found them mildly endearing. Maka had found herself smiling back and before she realised she was walking towards him. She pulled out her pad and pen, but as she was walking towards him, Liz cut in and started to ask him what he wanted.

Maka let the smile from her face drop a little, "Stupid Liz, always stopping me from meeting new people" she mumbled to herself. 'Crap! Marie!' she thought, she glance up to the clock and noticed it was ten past, she grabbed Marie's order from the counter and quickly placed it in front of her, after getting thanks, she rushed into the back room to get changed.

Once she was in her normal clothes (a shirt, with a green tie, yellow jumper, red and black checked skirt, combat boots and a long black trench coat), she left the room. Rushing through the café with her bag, Maka spared a glance at the table that had the man with the sharp teeth sitting at it. He seemed engrossed in some paper work, so she didn't bother to talk to him. Running out of the café and into the rain, she couldn't help but think if she would ever get a chance to talk to _him_.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :3 If you have any ideas for an almost-meet don't be afraid to tell me, thanks. **_


	3. Walks

**_A/N: Thanks to Just Your Average Teenage Angel for the idea of a park. I wrote this quite late at night, so some of it might not make sense, sorry._**

**_Again: I don't own Soul Eater or its characters (just to be safe)_**

* * *

_Soul's POV_

The buzz of the alarm sounded. Soul groaned and reached across to turn it off. He had already pressed snooze ten times and didn't want to do it again. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, he sat up and surveyed his room. Two lumps of clothes were at either side of his room, one pile for dirty-which was far taller-, and another for clean.

Soul shuffled over to the clean pile, which was closer to his bed. He rummaged through the pile until he found an outfit. He pulled the orange shirt over his head, yanked the grey trousers up and placed a black hair band on. Shoving on a pair of black shoes, he headed to the door. Grabbing his phone from the night stand, he rang his best friend, Black*Star.

"Hey Soul!" he practically screamed down the phone.

"Sup Black*Star, so I'm heading over to yours now is that okay?" Soul lifted his black leather jacket from the peg at the door and picked up the house keys.

"Of course it is; my loyal subjects deserve to be in my presence!" Soul rolled his eyes as he placed his phone between his shoulder and ear, unlocked the door and stepped out of his apartment.

"I'm walking over, so see you in about ten minutes." He brought his phone down from his shoulder and hung up in an attempt to avoid the long winded answer the blue haired idiot would give him. Pulling out his earphones from the jackets pocket, he plugged them in to his phone and switched on the music, letting Jazz blast through them. Locking the apartment again, he headed down the stairs-he thought he saw someone in the hall; Soul rarely left his apartment (only to go to work, a friend's house or to a shop), so he didn't know any of his neighbors-and into the sunny morning. The ground was still wet from yesterday's rain, and everything smelled fresh. Soul turned and walked down the path, aiming for the park to take a short cut to his friend's house.

He entered the gates of the park and slowed to a stroll, turning down his music so he could listen to the birds. Walking through and absorbing the atmosphere, he smiled or nodded at passing walkers, but other than that he stayed completely silent.

Soul stopped at a bench and sat down for a while, Black*Star wouldn't mind if he was a bit late. He heard a soft 'pat, pat, pat' of someone jogging over the gravel. He let his gaze wander down the path to see who it was and was very surprised. The woman with the green eyes was running towards him, she was in a yellow hoodie and had grey tracksuit bottoms on, her face was slightly flushed and her hair was in pig-tails, just like yesterday. He could just make out a faint 'dum, dum, dum' of a techno song from her earphones. Soul couldn't keep his eyes off her as she ran past. He wasn't sure if she had seen him, and he hoped she didn't, because he was pretty sure his mouth was slightly ajar. He watched her jog away, then stood and continued on to Black*Star's.

When he arrived at 'The Idiot's' (as Soul had nick named him) door, he walked straight in. He found Black*Star gorging on his breakfast, he wasn't sure what it was as it was gone within seconds. Soul cleared his throat and the blue haired man looked up. "Soul!" he yelled, jumped over the tabled and high-fived Soul.

"Hey man" Soul replied, "So; I have to tell you about this girl I keep seeing." Black*Star looked at him in the most serious manor Soul had ever seen, before saying "My man has a GIRLFRIEND! Tell me all about her! What does she look like!? How long have you been together!?"

"Whoa, slow down, don't jump to conclusions, I've only seen her around, but every time something stops us from talking."

Black*Star looked like he was thinking for a while (which was highly unlikely), then walked into the living room, beckoning Soul to go with him. 'This is going to take a lot of explaining' he thought as he followed his friend to the room.

_Maka's POV_

Maka woke at the usual time of seven. She got out of bed and put on her slippers. Turning around to face her bed again, she straightened the sheets and fluffed the pillow. Leaving her room, she headed to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Turning on the stove, she put the pan over the ring and set a few of slices of bacon in, letting them cook she placed a slice of bread in the toaster and waited. She turned over the bacon, and while doing so the toast popped. She walked to the toaster again, brought out the bread and buttered it, then put it on a plate. Taking the bacon off the pan and turning off the stove she sauntered over to the table. Once she had finished her breakfast she cleaned her plates then headed back to her room.

Seeing that it was a nice day she decided to go for a jog in the park close to her apartment. Sticking on her running gear, she grabbed her iPod, put her earphones in and turned on her music, Deadmau5 roared through them. Picking up her phone and keys she headed out of her apartment. Bending to stretch the back of her legs, she glimpsed a pair of black shoes, but took no notice of them. After a thorough stretch-which took about five minutes-, she headed down the stairs and into the sunlight.

Maka let out a short breath before starting to jog down the pavement, heading the park nearby. She headed through the gates and her speed picked up a bit. Running around a corner she came to a bench with someone sitting on it. She thought she knew the white hair, but it was messy, and not the way she remembered it. The man's head lifted and he looked down the path towards her. It was definitely him; he had the same red eyes. His mouth opened a little when he saw her and Maka laughed inwardly. She pretended not to notice him and ran past, hoping her face wasn't too flushed from jogging.

Maka continued around the park and then returned to her apartment. Unlocking the door, she brought out her phone to text her friend, Tsubaki.

"Do you want to come over?"

Within seconds she replied "Sure, what time?"

"Now, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, be over in a bit" Tsubaki replied. Maka headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Going back into her room to change again, she put on a red hoodie along with a black checked skirt and her combat boots. Once she had changed she heard a knock on the door. Greeting Tsubaki, she invited her in and they both headed into her living room.

"So, what do you want to do?" the raven haired girl asked.

"I don't really know yet…" she trailed off. "Oh, Tsubaki?"

"Mmmh?" the taller woman looked at her

"This may seem odd, but I keep seeing this man, he has white hair, red eyes and really sharp teeth, do you know him?"

"No, sorry, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, I really want to talk to him, it is just every time I get the chance something interrupts me."

"Oooo, sounds like Maka has a crush." Tsubaki teased.

"Shut up, Tsu." she scolded, but she couldn't hide the furious blush forming on the cheeks.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, and like I said before, if you have any ideas, tell me, hope you enjoyed :) Also, I have a lot of time on my hands, as it is summer holidays here, so I could probably get one chapter a day up, but don't hold me to that.  
**_


	4. Movie

**_A/N: Thanks to HinaBaby19 for the movie idea, not quite sure if this is what you wanted, but here it is anyway :)_**

**_To be safe: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters_**

* * *

_Maka's POV_

"So, back to your question from before," Maka quickly changed the subject from the incredibly attractive male, "how about we go see a movie?"

"Great idea, but, we aren't done talking about this guy," Tsubaki winked, "so, what do you want to go and see?"

"_'The Shining'_ is back in cinemas, fancy it?"

"…Sure" Tsubaki looked wary, Maka knew she didn't like horrors, but if it made her shut up about _him_ then she was willing to put her friend through the torture. "What time is it?" Tsubaki questioned, still looking gingerly at the smaller girl.

"Well, there is a show in twenty minutes, if we leave now we could make it." Maka was on her phone, looking up the times.

"…Okay…" the raven haired woman said timidly, she stood and padded to the door, "Let's get going" she offered a small smile to her friend, who returned it brightly. Maka also stood from the sofa and followed Tsubaki out the door, locking it after herself.

At the cinema, the girls paid for their tickets and some popcorn, and then made their way into the screening room. The place was quite full and there was only one set of seats beside each other, which were almost perfectly in the middle. Maka turned to Tsubaki for conformation on the seats, she shrugged her agreement, then they both made their way to them, pushing past the legs of several people. Once they had settled in their seats the lights turned down and the screen came to life. Maka was thoroughly enjoying the thrills, she glanced over to Tsubaki to find her clutching on to her popcorn tub like it was a life line, but her eyes were glued to the screen.

When the movie had ended, they made their way out of the cinema. They were so engrossed in a chat about it, expressing their contrasting opinions about each scene, that they didn't notice a man with spikey blue hair walk up. He was beside them when Maka noticed him; she offered a bright smile before saying hello. He gave her a short nod, but then introduced himself to Tsubaki, "Hey, I'm the almighty Black*Star!" he-Black*Star-said, in a voice louder than it should be. Tsubaki gave Maka an apologetic smile before replying, "I'm Tsubaki, you have an interesting name". Maka gave a signal to her friend to show she would be standing near the exit, before walking away to let them flirt. She watched them from afar, Black*Star leaning against the wall, with an ever present cocky grin, Tsubaki smiling, nodding and laughing along with the conversation. Their conversation had ended, and Tsubaki handed her phone to the man, he typed his number (well, Maka assumed it was) into her phone. She smiled and seemed to send him a text, then strode towards Maka, with a grin plastered on her face. "So, he was called Black*Star."

Maka snorted before saying, "Yeah, I'm sure the entire cinema knows that."

"Oh, shut up," Tsubaki said before playfully hitting her arm, "anyway, I have a date with him, at eight, tonight!"

"Well, he certainly cut to the chase" she mumbled, "I'm happy for you Tsu, you should probably go and get ready, it is six already."

"Is it! Oh, Death, I hope you don't mind if I leave now" the taller woman looked flustered and smiled apologetically.

Maka shook her head, "No, go on, have fun, tell me everything after okay?"

Tsubaki was almost out the door before shouting "Okay!" to her. She just shook her head and sighed, 'I really hope this works out for her' she thought, then made her way out the door and towards her apartment.

Once in her apartment, Maka took off her shoes and got into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She settled on to her sofa with a book and began to read. Not long in to the first chapter she heard footsteps from the flat above her. They stopped abruptly, and she thought she heard the sound of a chair being pulled back and then tucked in. Soon after, the sound of a keyboard filled her room. The melody was dark, Maka could almost feel the emotions of the player, she had never known much about music, but she did know that this was the most beautiful piece she had ever heard. She felt so in touch with the pianist, she wanted to find out more about him/her, wanted to know who this person was, she had heard them play a few times before, but never like this, never had their song been filled with such emotion. Maka soon found herself just listening to the song, her book long forgotten. As the melody died away, she could feel that the player had put all of his/her heart and soul into the music, she could tell that was the sort of person he/she was, and she wanted to know them better.

_Soul's POV_

"Ugh, I just don't know, you know?" Soul put his head in his hands and rested his elbows in his knees.

"I do! You want to talk to her right?" Black*Stars deductive skills were brilliant, considering he'd only just told him that. Soul just nodded. "Then the next time you see her, go and talk to her"

"Like it is that easy, Black*Star, how often do you go up to a person and say 'Hey, so I have been seeing you everywhere lately, and I think I like you, want to go out for dinner sometime?'" he fell back on to the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, it is that easy!" Black*Star practically yelled at him.

"Okay, then. If you think it is so simple, then why don't we go and test your theory?"

The Idiot just smiled deviously at him, "Sure, but where do we go?"

"Cinema?"

"You're on, I, the great Black*Star, shall show you how to pick up a girl." The boys left Black*Star's house and aimed for the cinema.

After a long discussion about what movie they wanted to see, which involved a cashier glaring at them, they decided on _'The Shining'_. Purchasing their tickets, drinks and some sweets for the movie, they went straight to their screening room and sat down at the back. The dark room slowly filled up with people, but Soul couldn't decide which girl he wanted Black*Star to ask out. The room was almost full, several single chairs were dotted about the cinema and there was only one place with two seats beside each other, which was directly in the middle of the cinema. Two women walked in, and Soul knew immediately who he would choose. Tapping his friend on the shoulder he said, "Hey, you see those two girls down there?" he nodded, so Soul continued, "I want you to try your luck on the taller one." Black*Star nodded again and looked down at her, eyeing his prey, she had long black hair, which was up in a ponytail, she was fairly well endowed, and had on a light coloured dress, which had a slit up the side, showing a long black sock and light coloured boots. The person who accompanied her was much smaller, she had her hair up in pig-tails-surely a coincidence-, a red hoodie and black plaid skirt on, along with combat boots, it was too dark to see their facial features. The women had made their way up to the seats in the middle and settled down, the lights in the cinema turned down and the movie started.

By the end, Soul was eager to see how things would go between Black*Star and the girl. The men sauntered out of the cinema and waited by the opposite wall for them to come out. When they finally emerged they were wrapped in conversation. Black*Star headed towards them and began to talk, announcing his name loud enough to make a few people turn their heads. The smaller of the two girls made some sort of hand gesture and walked away, but not before Soul saw her face. It was the woman with the green eyes; he watched her walk to the exit, and then turned his attention back towards his friend. He seemed to be making good progress, she handed her phone to The Idiot, and he-well Soul guessed-typed his number in, she must have sent him a text after, then she walked away. Black*Star walked towards him cockily, then said "Her name is Tsubaki, and I have a date, tonight at eight."

"Did you happen to get her friends name?"

"That's the girl isn't it?" Soul nodded, "Yeah, her name is Maka"

"Maka" Soul echoed under his breath, he liked it. They walked back to Black*Stars house, then parted ways, Soul aiming for his apartment.

When he entered, he caught a glimpse of his keyboard. He decided to play one of his own compositions, something he rarely does. Striding over to the chair, he pulled it back settled himself in it and started to play. Many people didn't like his music-they said it was too dark-he poured his heart and soul into the piece, letting everything he felt at that instant drain onto the keys. He played for a while, letting images of _her_-Maka-flow through his brain. He wanted to get to know her so badly. He finished on a low note, letting the melody fall into oblivion, never to be heard again.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, like last time: if you have any ideas for an almost-meet tell me, reviews are greatly appreciated too. **_


	5. Party

**_A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews and follows, also thanks to HinaBaby19 for the idea, hope you enjoy :)_**

**_Don't own Soule Eater or any of the characters_**

* * *

_Maka's POV_

"Oh, Maka, he is just so amazing, and nice, and considerate and…" she smiled as she listened to her friend's torrent of words while she made her breakfast.

"Tsubaki, calm down, breathe" she laughed as she heard Tsubaki gasping for breath after she had ran out of adjectives to describe Black*Star.

"You know what the best thing about him is?"

"Go on" Maka encouraged as she sat down, putting her phone on speaker as she did so.

"He invited me to a party at Gallows Manor!" she squeaked down the phone.

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, he said I could take a friend; don't really know why though…anyway, do you want to go?"

"Tsubaki, why are you even asking me that question; of course!" she was seriously excited about this now. "What time?"

"Tomorrow, at eight, Black*Star said to wear something symmetrical? He said the house owner-Kid-has this thing about symmetry, I don't know"

"Okay, see you there! Bye!" she hung up her phone then returned to eating. Maka then headed into her room to pick out an outfit for tomorrow.

…

Maka put on her purple dress, it had thin straps on her shoulders and light purple ruffles around the end. She tied her hair up in pig-tails, the way she usually did, but put purple ribbons around them. Checking the time, she put on her white heeled sandals with the bow in front. Once she was changed she locked the door and went down stairs to meet Tsubaki and Black*Star.

Tsubaki had a green, calf length dress on, it was quite low cut, but Maka didn't say anything, she looked really pretty. Black*Star on the other-hand had a very messy suit on, it was too big, he didn't even tuck in the shirt and the tie was in a knot-not a tie knot, and actual knot-, honestly, Maka didn't see what Tsubaki saw in him. The raven haired girl grinned and ran up to meet her. She hugged her, then led her to the car they were taking. Maka felt very awkward with the couple, and she kept getting glances from them, as if they were planning something.

They arrived at the manor and were invited in by Kid, Liz and Patty. Maka had known the girls were on friendly terms with him, but didn't know they lived in the same house. The ballroom was filled with people, some she recognised and others she didn't.

It was an hour into the party, Maka watched as Tsubaki and Black*Star danced, they looked really happy. She was resting, with her back against the wall. Turning her attention from the couple to scan the rest of the room, she found a now familiar face. He was in a suit that he looked amazingly good in, and he looked as bored as she felt; his eyes were scanning the room, then landed on her. He smiled as if he had finally found something he lost, then started to walk towards her. The man with the sharp teeth was barely three feet away before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Maka turned to find a tall man beside her. He had black hair, which was pulled back into a clip, he was in a smart suit and had odd glasses on that looked like they were pulled out of a sci-fi movie. "Hey, so, can I take you to dance?"

"Um…" Maka glanced over to where the man with the sharp teeth was, but he was gone, "sure" she smiled.

"I'm Harvar, by the way"

"Maka" she smiled again as he led her to the dance floor.

_Soul's POV_

"Are you going to Kid's party?" Black*Star asked.

"I don't know, dancing isn't really my thing." Soul slouched back into his chair.

"Dude, you have to, besides, I asked Tsubaki there, and told her to bring a friend. Guess who it will be" the blue haired man waggled his eyes at Soul.

"Maka will be there? Why didn't you say that?"

"Wanted to see how quickly your opinion would change, I guess you're going then?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I'll try to talk to her this time" he laughed slightly, "so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course, try not to miss me!" Soul left his friend's house, looking forward to the party now.

…

Soul decided to make an effort for the party, putting on one of his nice suits, he did up the black tie and placed his black shoes on. He grabbed his keys and exited the room.

He left his apartment and got on his bike, speeding off to Gallows Manor. The party was as boring as Soul thought it would be. He soon found himself leaning against a wall, avoiding everyone. He continued searching for _her _though, scanning the room until he found her. After a good half hour of searching he found her, looking at him. 'Now or never' Soul thought as he made his way over. He was so close to her, when that man interrupted him. He knew he was Harvar, as he had been talking to him earlier on during the party. As soon as Soul saw him, he lost hope and walked away, saying bye to Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki.

Leaving the manor, Soul climbed on to his bike and left to go to his apartment. Once in, he decided to play the piano, to let out his frustration at the situation. And play he did. He played until the sweat was pouring off him, and he still didn't feel satisfied. Leaving his seat to take a shower he couldn't help but think of Maka. 'Maybe it just isn't meant to be…'

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry Soul's bit was short, I ran out of things to write, but any ideas please give them to me, it would be greatly appreciated :)**_


	6. Piano

**_A/N: This is the penultimate chapter people, hope you enjoy. Thank you Angharad for the suggestion._**

**_Don't own 'em_**

* * *

_Maka's POV_

Maka couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. She let Harvar spin her around the dance floor, but her mind was occupied with other things, more specifically _him_. 'Why can't we just talk for once' she thought, as she sighed aloud. She snapped back to reality when she realised what she had done. Maka noticed they weren't dancing anymore and Harvar was looking at her with a concerned look. "Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted, is something bringing you down?" he asked.

"Err, it's nothing, look, Harvar, it has been nice dancing with you, it's just I remembered I had to do something at my house, I really have to go" she didn't wait for a reply and left the dance floor. Walking out of the Manor she aimed for her apartment. She walked up the stairs to her home, stopping just before her door. Maka could hear the faint sound of a piano; the melody was even darker than before, the player sounded hurt and frustrated. They sounded annoyed at whatever situation they were in. She decided to go up and find out who this person was; she wanted to know why they were like this.

Maka stood at the door for a while, unsure of whether she should knock or not. 'To hell with it' she thought as her fist made contact with the door. No reply. She knocked again. Silence-well except for the piano-. She decided to leave a note for the pianist. Maka walked back down to her apartment and grabbed a pen and a note pad. She sat down her table and started to write:

_To: The Piano Player_

_ I live in the apartment below you, and I've heard you play only once before. I just wanted to say: your music is amazing, it touches my soul. I don't know a lot about music, but your playing makes me want to know more. I would really like to talk to you sometime, as I don't believe we have met. Like I said, I live in the apartment below, so stop by anytime. (If you want)_

_-Maka_

She added in the last sentence just to be sure, then headed back up the stairs. She folded the note over and slipped it under the door. Hopefully they would reply to it. Maka wandered back down to her home and looked at the clock. "Two in the morning!" she exclaimed. She sauntered into her bedroom, fighting back the sudden onslaught of sleep that was threatening to overcome her. Getting into her pyjamas, she lay down in her bed. Her last thought was of _him_, the man with the sharp teeth.

…

She was woken by the sound of her phone ringing. Maka reached over and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Maka, it's me"

"Hi Tsubaki" her voice was still croaky from being woken up.

"Why did you leave the party so early?"

"I wasn't really enjoying myself, it was too crowded."

"Oh, okay then" her friend sounded upset by her statement, but her tone lightened when she said "So, Black*Star has this friend, I have a feeling you might like him, and we agreed to set you up on a blind date, you really should go."

"I don't know, Tsubaki, I don't do that sort of thing"

"Oh come on Maka, you will really enjoy it, I'll even take you out so you can get a new dress." Tsubaki sounded so hopeful, so she didn't want to say no.

"Okay fine, when?"

"Tomorrow, we are meeting in Death City, you know, the really fancy restaurant there? Dinner is booked for seven"

"TOMORROW! How am I going to get a dress for tomorrow Tsu?"

"Hold on" Tsubaki then hung up. Next thing Maka knew, there was a knock on the door, she answered it, and the raven haired girl came dashing in and squeezed her in a tight hug. "Oh, Maka, you are really going to love him."

_Soul's POV_

Soul stepped out from his shower, into the industrial freezer that was his bathroom, drying himself with a towel he put on a pair of sleeping bottoms, then left the room. He walked into his living room, with the intent to catch some late night TV. After watching enough of the utter rubbish that was on television at this time he glanced at the clock, he snorted, it was ten past two, usually him and Black*Star would be up doing an online gaming marathon, but now he had Tsubaki. Black*Star really seemed to like her, and Soul wasn't going to get in the way of that. Rising from the sofa, he went to check if he had locked the door.

Turning around once he had done that, Soul caught something out of the corner of his eye. '…is that…a note?' he thought as he bent to pick it up. _"To: The Piano Player"_ 'oh, no, no, no, no' Soul thought as he read the first line, this is a complaint letter. He wasn't expecting what he read next. _"Your music is amazing, it touches my soul"_ he was touched at the writers words and wondered why they hadn't told him, maybe they were just shy. Soul continued to read the letter, each word making him feel better about his playing. This person didn't even know him, and they had invited him to their house? He had finished the letter, and read who signed it. _"Maka"_. "Maka?" it couldn't possibly be her, _her_, he had been living above _her_ this whole time and he never knew? Soul couldn't help the smile that was spreading on his face, he went to bed that night with a completely different opinion, 'Maybe it is meant to be' he thought as he settled down into his bed.

…

It was ten in the morning when he woke. He sat up and checked his phone for and missed calls. Fifteen texts and four missed calls from Black*Star!? Soul unlocked his phone to read the messages.

"I have something to tell you!"

"Dude, seriously, this is important"

"WAKE UP!"

And many others along the same line. The last one he read was "I'm coming over to yours now". He groaned and looked around his room; at least The Idiot had the decency not to go in. He stood up and threw on a T-shirt, just as he opened the door he was greeted by a mess of blue hair and a rugby tackle. "SOUL!"

"Black*Star, would you be kind enough to get off me?"

"Sorry, but I have something important to tell you." Black*Star rolled off of him.

"I guessed that." He growled.

"Tsubaki and I have agreed to take you on a blind date!" The Idiot gave him a goofy grin and Soul only looked at him with a blank expression. "Oh, come on Soul, I thought it would take your mind off of pig-tails."

"Her name is Maka."

"Already on first name basis I see." The blue haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Alright! Fine, I'll go, but only if you stop teasing me about her"

"Fine" Black*Star said with an irritated sigh.

"Where are we going? And when is it?" Soul said as he made his way into the kitchen to get brunch.

"We are heading into the fancy restaurant in Death City, the one that just opened up; I think its name was…_cuisine de mort_. Tomorrow, at seven."

"Okay, so that means a fancy suit, that's twice in three days I've had to make an effort"

"Don't worry Soul, you'll really like her." Soul couldn't not notice the devious glint in his friends eye.

* * *

_**A/N: I am taking no more ideas for almost-meets, the next chapter is the last one, hope you enjoyed this one though :3**_


	7. Date

**_A/N: This chapters layout is a bit different to the one used previously, I hope it makes sense, anyway, last chapter hope you enjoy, been fun writing it :)_**

**_Don't own Soul Eater_**

* * *

_Soul's POV_

Soul changed into his best suit, it was black with white pin-stripes, a red dress shirt and a black tie. He had to admit, he looked good. He was mentally preparing himself for what tonight had in store, reminding himself that-no matter what-he was not allowed to look bored or un-interested, he had to smile.

He let out a snigger, Black*Star's feeble attempt to take his mind off Maka wasn't going to work. He had called down to her apartment yesterday, but no one was in. His mind was still wrapped up in thoughts about her; Soul couldn't get her face out of his mind.

Looking at the rain outside his apartment in despair, he left and got on his bike, making his way to the train station.

_Maka's POV_

She had to admit, the dress Tsubaki made her get did look good on her, it was a simple black dress with a bow on the back, the top of the dress was a black mesh type material, and she had long black gloves on that connected the mesh. Maka was preparing herself for tonight; she must not-at all costs-Maka Chop him.

She didn't want to do this, not until she had had a shot at the man with the sharp teeth, but she had no choice, Tsubaki had looked so hopeful.

She glanced at the clock, grabbing her umbrella. She left early, so she wouldn't be late for the train.

_Soul's POV_

He parked the bike at the other side of the station, putting his keys in his pocket, he walked over to the station. 'Funny, this is where we first saw each other' he thought. He hadn't seen the other person standing there when he first drove up. Noticing they had an umbrella, he walked over and tapped on their shoulder.

"Do you mind if we share that? I'm soaked and would appreciate some shelter."

"Sure." The woman held it up to accommodate him under it; she looked up to see if he was under. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's you." He breathed.

_Maka's POV_

She had arrived too early at the train station-as usual-. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the bright orange bike that had parked opposite the station. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice the stranger until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if we share that? I'm soaked and would appreciate some shelter."

"Sure." Maka held the umbrella up to let him under it, then looked up to see who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's you." She breathed.

_Soul's POV_

They stood there for a while, staring at each other in disbelief. She was the first person to speak.

"It's odd, meeting you here like this, I mean, the rain and everything" she blushed.

Soul's brain had trouble comprehending the situation, "Oh…uh…yeah" was all he managed to spurt out. She looked down at her feet and he desperately tried to think of something to say, "I'm Soul, by the way" he offered her a smile when she looked up.

"Maka." They fell into the uncomfortable silence again, neither wanting to say anything in case they said the wrong thing. Then the light of the train appeared.

_Maka's POV_

She stood staring at him, wondering if this was real. 'You need to say something Maka' she internally scolded herself.

"It's odd, meeting you here like this, I mean, the rain and everything" she couldn't think of anything else to say, and she blurted out the one thing that was circling her mind. He returned it with a mere "Oh…uh…yeah". Maka couldn't look into his piercing red eyes anymore and dropped her head.

"I'm Soul, by the way". She hesitated, then looked back into his gaze, Soul smiled when she did. "Maka". They fell into a thick silence again. Then she noticed the light of the train.

_Soul's POV_

He let her get on first, the stepped on the train himself. Walking down the aisle, he stopped at a free double seat. "Hey, uh, Maka" she stopped a couple of paces in front of him and turned around, "You can sit with me, if you want."

She beamed and strode towards him, slipping in to grab the window seat. For the first time, he noticed the dress she was wearing. He raised an eyebrow and gestured towards it, "So, where are you headed, in all your finery" she blushed.

"I have a date tonight" she whispered quietly, almost grumbled. "Oh" Soul felt his heart sink a little.

The conductor was standing in front of them, Soul raised his head to look at him, "Return to Death City, please, and you?" he turned to face Maka, "Return to Death City as well".

"Are you paying together?" before she could reply, Soul nodded and brought out his wallet. The man handed them their tickets then walked away.

"You didn't have to do that, you know" she huffed, but she was blushing and smiling.

"But I wanted too" he countered.

_Maka's POV_

Soul stood aside to let her on first; she walked up the corridor ahead of him. "Hey, uh, Maka" she turned around to look at him, "You can sit with me, if you want." She smiled brightly, then retraced her steps to sit by the window. He had asked about her outfit. Maka felt reluctant to tell him why she was dressed up, but did so anyway, "I have a date tonight". Soul looked disappointed, and sounded hurt.

The conductor was looking at them, he requested his ticket then turned to ask her. "Return to Death City as well". Maka was surprised when he paid for her ticket, protesting a little. But when he had said he wanted to, she couldn't stop the warm glow she felt in her stomach.

_Soul's POV_

"I guess this is where we part ways" she sounded a little sad, but got into the back seat of the taxi, "I'll maybe see you sometime, Soul, bye" she gave him a small smile, then shut the door, and the car pulled out of the spot it was in.

Soul called another taxi, checking his watch, 'I am going to be so late' he thought as he waited for it to arrive. The black car pulled up and he got in.

"Where 'ya headed?" the driver turned to look at him.

"_Cuisine de mort"_ he replied bluntly, then strapped himself in.

"Okay, _cuisine de mort_ it is" he pulled out from his parking spot and into the traffic. It was a ten minute drive to the restaurant. Soul paid the driver, thanked him, then left the car, entering through the big doors. Telling the greeter that he was meeting friends, he headed into the main restaurant.

_Maka's POV_

She said bye to Soul, probably never going to see him again, and closed the car door, telling the driver where to go. She reflected back the train journey, after the initial awkwardness they had had a nice chat, learning more about each other.

She had arrived at the restaurant five minutes ago, joining her friends at the table.

"So, who is it?" she questioned. The couple shared a knowing glance but said nothing. "Oh, come on, you have to tell me something about him."

"You'll really like him, Maka, that's all I'm going to say" Tsubaki looked too mischievous for her own good.

"Tsu I really want to know," she pulled out the last syllable in know, "can you tell me anything Black*Star?" Maka asked with a hopeful tone. He simply patted his nose twice with his finger then took a sip of wine.

The three fell into silence. Maka was itching to know who it was. Footsteps were heard approaching the table, Tsubaki and Black*Star looked up to see who it was, but Maka was deep in thought, trying to analyse the situation. The chair next to her was pulled out and a man sat down. She looked up to see who it was.

_Normal POV (as in both of them)_

"Soul!?"

"Maka!?" they had both used the same tone of voice, which was pure and utter shock. The other couple looked at each other, then Black*Star yelled "YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!?"

"Be quiet Black*Star, people are staring" Tsubaki had placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Sorry, sorry. But this was meant to be a surprise! Dude, you said you have never talked"

"And we hadn't, until the train ride here" Maka explained. Black*Star seemed to calm down a bit more and offered a simple "Oh, okay" to her.

The rest of the dinner went on without a hitch. Soul and Maka really hit it off, and even shared a taxi to the station, then to their apartment building.

"Um, hey I have something to show you…" he trailed off, unsure of what she would say. "Sure, what is it?" she gave him a bright smile. Soul took her by the hand and led her up to his apartment. Maka realised what door it was, "Soul…are…are you the piano player?" he smiled, unlocked the door and led her in, turning on the lights. He led her to the keyboard, sat her down beside him and started to play, letting his emotions move his fingers. Maka stared at the keyboard in awe, watching as his fingers danced over the keys. He finished on a low note and turned to her, "It sounds much better on a grand piano" Soul smirked. She sat still for a while, then started to lean towards him, closing her eyes as she did so. He followed suit, catching on to what she was doing.

It was a simple kiss, nothing special, nothing extravagant. Just a kiss. A small peck on the lips. That small action spoke a thousand words for them, it felt right, it felt perfect. In that moment both of them knew that there wasn't just going to be one date. Maka slowly pulled out of it leaning on her hands in front of her, blushing furiously. "So…I…I…uh…I better go" she rose from the chair and walked slowly towards the door. Soul followed her form through the room, she stopped at the door and turned back to face him, "Night, Soul" she murmured, "Night, Maka" he replied, giving her another soft peck on the lips. She closed the door with a soft click and headed down to her apartment, grinning like an idiot. He turned and walked into his bedroom grinning like an idiot. They were going to be seeing a lot more of one another.

* * *

_**A/N: It's over :( hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to Italy for two weeks, so won't be able to upload, but I will come back with a bunch of one shots-probably, don't hold me to that**_


	8. Carnival

**_A/N: I was looking through my reviews and noticed that I kinda forgot to do something I promised HinaBaby19, so due to popular demand here is the FINAL chapter of A Hairs-Breadth Away_**

* * *

To celebrate the anniversary of that 'blind' date Maka and Soul decided to go to the Carnival in Death City. Walking through the entrance hand in hand they stopped and took in their surroundings. The smell of sweets mixed with hey filled the air and the sounds of laughter and shouting could be heard several streets away. Soul turned to look at his girlfriend; he still couldn't quite believe that they were in a relationship, "Where do you want to go first?". She turned to him and gave a big grin, then dragged him to one of the many stalls littered throughout the area. He looked down at her in disbelief then back at the stall, "Win one for me please" she was pointing up at a large teddy bear hanging from the roof of the stall. "Maka, you know these games are rigged right?"

"But I really want a giant teddy bear, please Soul" she put on her best puppy dog eyes, knowing Soul couldn't resist any longer. "Okay, fine" he sighed after a long sigh. He called the booth attendant over and paid for three tries. On the first throw he missed the cans completely, hitting the back of the stall with a dull thud. The second time he knocked over one, and the third another, but one was still left standing. "I'm sorry, you have to knock all of them down to win the bear" the man said. Soul looked at his girlfriend, who looked back at him with large green eyes, he sighed again, "Can I have another three please". The man behind the counter smiled, set the cans back up and took his money. Five goes later and he was carrying a gigantic teddy on his back with a very happy Maka skipping by his side. "What next?" she beamed. Soul gave her his best toothy grin, then dragged her to the tallest ride there. "No, no, no, no, no! I am NOT going on that"

"Pleeaassee" Soul tried to replicate her puppy dog eyes, but without much success. "No! I don't like the tall rides" she protested. He could only think of one more thing to make her go on it, leaning in close to her ear, he whispered "If you go on this, you won't regret it later" he stood back and smirked, laughing at the furious blush on her face. "Ugh, fine" she grabbed hold of his hand then stomped to the ticket booth, "Two please" Soul asked, the girl smiled and handed him two plastic discs. The pair lined up behind the couple in front waiting for their turn. "I can't believe I am going on this. The things I do for you Soul 'Eater' Evans" he laughed at the nick name she had given him-due to him eating all her food-"I do believe this is partly for you" he smirked, making her blush a deep shade of pink-again. Before anything else could be said on the matter it was their turn to get in. sitting on the uncomfortable chair, they pulled down the harnesses, then the attendant checked to see if they were tight. Maka let out a shaky breath, causing Soul to grab her hand, "It's fine, really" she gave him a small smile, and then tightened her grip as the ride swung round in a circle. Several rides and a very pale looking Maka later, it was time to go home. They climbed onto Soul's bike, and with Maka's arm securely around him-the other on the teddy-, he sped away.

They reached their apartment twenty minutes later; Soul set the bear down in the corner of their living room, and then walked back over to Maka. "I do believe I made a promise, and I intend to keep it" he said before placing his hands on her hips and kissing her. She was slightly taken aback by the sudden movement, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Soul slowly walked her back to the sofa, never taking his hands off her, or his mouth. He gently lay her down on the sofa, then began to kiss at her neck. But before anything could get too intense, the door flew open and a certain someone with blue hair jumped in, followed by "Black*Star! You can't just barge into people's houses unannounced!" Soul quickly stood up from his position, ready to greet his friend.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he almost shouted, in an overly sarcastic voice.

"Actually, you-" but before he could get any further he was cut off

"Makaaaaaa" Soul braced himself for what was to come.

"CHOP!" the book came crashing down onto The Idiots head, leaving him curled up on the floor clutching his head while Tsubaki tried to comfort him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" he shouted after he came around from the almost brain-damage inducing hit. Maka looked innocently at him and shrugged. She walked over to the front door and shut it, then sauntered back over to Soul, taking his arm and placing it around her shoulder. "So, do you want to watch a movie?" she asked, the others nodded, then settled down on the sofa for the movie that was most likely going to end up as a marathon, as it does almost every night.

* * *

**_A/N: hope you enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing it :)_**


End file.
